In the production of silicon crystals grown by the continuous Czochralski (CCZ) method, polycrystalline silicon is first melted within a crucible, such as a quartz crucible, of a crystal pulling device to form a silicon melt. The puller then lowers a seed crystal into the melt and slowly raises the seed crystal out of the melt. As the seed crystal is grown from the melt, solid polysilicon is added to the melt to replenish the polysilicon that is incorporated into the growing crystal. The addition of polysilicon to the melt reduces the temperature of the melt where the solid polysilicon is added. As a result, additional heat is needed to melt the solid polysilicon, and maintain the melt in a liquid state.
Known crystal pulling devices use external heaters to conductively heat the melt through the crucible. Crucibles typically have a relatively low thermal conductivity, which tends to limit the rate at which thermal energy may be supplied to the melt. Limiting the rate at which thermal energy can be supplied to the melt may in turn limit the rate at which crystal ingots may be grown, thereby limiting the throughput of such devices.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.